


love like you

by rufiohhh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, blood mention, boys being kinda cute, only a bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufiohhh/pseuds/rufiohhh
Summary: Keith gets his wisdom teeth removed. Lance pulls a not-well-thought-out prank.





	

So Lance was kind of an asshole. He knew this and would admit it from time to time.

Still, he couldn't pass up this opportunity.

A couple hours prior, Lance had driven his friend, Keith, to the dentist for wisdom teeth removal. Keith had insisted he could drive himself right up until they arrived at the office. Lance had reminded him of the doctors' warnings with a "Like fucking hell you're riding your deathtrap of a motorcycle all hopped up on drugs". He'd also nominated himself desginated driver.

Which leads to now, where Lance was waiting impatiently for Keith to return to the waiting room, sans wisdom teeth. Concern was starting to eat at him; Lance had seen Keith earlier, who looked calm and collected to most, but he'd noticed the tenseness of Keith's shoulders and the tapping of his fingers on his knee. He'd been nervous, but who wouldn't be with that prelim video that explained the potential effects of anesthesia. Death? Was that really a "side effect"??

Lance was startled by the office's door opening. "Mr. McClain? You're here with Keith Kogane?"

"Uh, yeah that's me. Everything alright?" Lance frowned.

"Yes, things are fine, the surgery went well. Mr. Kogane's just waking up. Would you like to come with me and sit next to him?" The doctor opens the door a bit further, gesturing for Lance to walk in.

Perfect. Time to prank the shit out of Keith. Lance smirks.

"Of course, I'd love to." Lance stands from his seat and brushes by the doctor holding the door open for him.

"He's just up ahead, third door on your right." The doctor follows until they reach the proper door. "I'll leave you two for now, once Mr. Kogane's awake enough to walk straight, you can leave. Just check out with the receptionist, she'll send a bill to both his insurance and himself, if needed."

"Gotcha, doc." Lance gives a two-fingered salute and heads into the room.

Keith looks... conscious, at least. He's sitting up in bed, but he's dazedly looking downwards at the sheets, slowly moving his fingers as if figuring out how they work again.

"Hey Keith, buddy! How're you feeling?" Lance says gently, a small smile coming to his face. He takes a seat on a chair next to Keith's bed.

At his voice, Keith tilts his head up languidly, eyes unfocused as they rest on on Lance. "Wh-who are you?" The question comes out muffled through the gauze shoved in Keith's mouth.

This was it, this is exactly what Lance was hoping for. Time to put those acting skills to good use.

Lance fake-pouted, the expression coming to him naturally. "You don't know who I am? Lance?" Here it is. "Your boyfriend?"

Keith takes a moment to register what Lance just said, and suddenly his eyes go wide. "Wh-what? No way." He looks at Lance in horror.

Lance furrows his eyebrows and looks away. Really? Was Keith that disgusted by the concept of them dating? Even if Lance was totally bullshitting him?

"There's no fucking way I'm dating you." Lance glares at Keith, about to throw a few choice words at him. "How the fuck did I end up with someone so gorgeous?"

Lance's anger immediately dissipates, his mouth opening and closing, at a loss for words. He feels the beginnings of a blush creeping up his face. Keith continues to babble on.

"Like... wow your face is just... amazing. When you smiled before... oh my god. And your eyes. Holy shit, your eyes are so blue, they're like the ocean. Have we been to the ocean, Lance? Do we go on dates to the ocean? Do we kiss?"

Lance is now roughly the shade of a firetruck, his heart pounding so loud he's surprised Keith hasn't commented on it yet. His lips are pursed as he tries to fight back the worsening blush.

"Lance? ... Babe?"

That's it. This prank backfired and fucked him over in either the worst or best way possible.

Lance takes a deep breath. "Keith, you think you can stand for me? Think you're awake enough for that?"

Keith hesitates. "Can... can I have a kiss first?" He casts a hopeful glance toward Lance. And fuck if Lance knows what came over him, he just cannot resist the look in Keith's eyes right now.

"... Alright, but I'm not kissing your nasty bloody mouth right now." Lance leans forwards and pushes Keith's bangs back, gently pressing his lips to the other boy's forehead. He pulls back to see Keith's cheeks dusted pink and what looks like a small smile on his face (it's a little wobbly cause of the gauze, but it still makes Lances heart flip).

"Okay, okay, up you go, lover boy." Lance urges Keith up with a tug on his arm, the somewhat drugged boy gradually getting up on two feet. Keith tries to take a couple steps and immediately stumbles. Luckily, right into Lance's arms. "Hey, let's take it slow... babe." Lance is really starting to like that pet name.

The pair make their way slowly and steadily to the waiting room, stopping by the receptionist's desk like the doctor directed Lance to. Keith leaned most of his weight onto Lance as he was still tripping a bit, and as Lance talked with the lady at the desk, the dark-haired boy had started snuggling into his side, even going so far as to lace their fingers together. Lance turned red when the woman gave them a knowing look.

The trek to Lance's car takes a bit longer than it normally would with Keith's drunken staggering. To Lance's surprise, Keith keeps a firm grip on his hand the entire time, right up until they reach the passenger side of Lance's blue Honda. He unlocks the door and gently helps Keith get settled into the car. Keith's face morphs into a pout as Lance attempts to pull his hand out of his grasp.

"C'mon, Keith. I gotta have my hand back so I can buckle you up. Safety first, right?" Lance tosses him a smirk.

"... Okay." Keith still looks bummed and Lance feels his heart twinge. He's slowly starting to realize he can't stand that crestfallen face. After about three seconds of mental debate, he decides 'Fuck it.' and rushes in to deliver a quick kiss to Keith's nose.

The stars reflecting in his eyes are absolutely worth whatever embarrassment Lance feels.

"We can hold hands later when we get you home, alright buddy?" he tells Keith as he reaches over to fasten his seatbelt. Keith just makes a quiet noise of agreement.

The drive back to Keith's apartment is relatively uneventful. Keith is silent for the ride but tries to take the gauze out of his mouth multiple times, Lance swatting his hand away whenever he reached towards his lips. After the third try, Lance keeps a hold of Keith's right hand with his left. Keith seems satisfied with that.

Walking upstairs to the third floor of the complex goes shockingly well, Keith appearing to be far more cognizant than at the dentist's office, not even faltering once on the two flights of stairs.

They approach the proper door, Keith taking his keys out of his right jacket pocket. He looks back to Lance, about to say something, but hesitating.

"Did you want me to stay the night? In case you need anything?" Lance asks. He sees tension he didn't even notice at first fade away from Keith's shoulders. Keith nods and touches his cheek lightly.

"It's... starting to hurt a bit." His eyebrows furrow a bit.

"Did you want some ibuprofen? Or just ice?" Lance shoves his way into the apartment, shucking off his jacket. Keith follows suit.

"Mmm... I'll probably just head to bed. I'm kind of tired actually." Keith fingers at his mouth, finally pulling out the blood soaked gauze.

"Dude, that's fucking disgusting, you couldn't do that in like the bathroom or something?" Lance gags a bit as the other tosses the bits of cloth in the trash. A shrug is Keith's answer.

The mullet-haired boy washes his hands and bids Lance good night. Lance tosses him a waves and nestles into the couch, flipping on the tv to some movie he's seen about ten times.

He falls asleep within the hour.

~*~

Lance is making breakfast for himself the next morning when he hear Keith enter the kitchen area. He turns and chokes on his "G'morning", dissolving in a fit of laughter.

"Y-You look a hamster, oh my god!" Keith's burning glare that he pins Lance with does nothing to stop his guffawing. In fact, Lance increases his volume. Keith punches the other's arm as he walks by (Lance only pauses his chuckles for a small "ow"). Throwing open the freezer, he hastily grabs an ice pack, slumps down at the table, and sets the frozen piece against his left cheek.

Lance's giggles peter out after a couple minutes. "So... how're you feeling today, chubby cheeks?"

Keith throws him a vile look. "Like shit, asshole. What do you think? And I can barely open my mouth. How the hell am I even supposed to eat?"

"Gotcha covered; I'm making you a smoothie after I'm done with this. Is strawberry alright? That's your favorite, yeah?"

Keith perks up a bit and nods. Lance thinks he can see some of the stars he saw yesterday. He smiles.

There's a silence that hangs between them, the only noises coming from the sizzling eggs on the burner as Lance pokes at them. Surprisingly, Keith speaks up first.

"LIsten... about yesterday." Lance hums to indicate he's listening. "I'm... sorry. That I was like that."

Lance glances back at him. "Like what? Super loving and affectionate and adorable?" Keith flushes. "Well I suppose I set myself up for that with that whole... boyfriend... joke... thing."

Silence stretches again. Lance has already set his eggs on a plate, occasionally cutting a piece and tossing it into his mouth as he slices up strawberries. He faintly hears fingers drumming on the tabletop.

"Does... does it have to be a joke?"

Lance pauses mid-slice to fully look at Keith.

He's somehow gone full fuschia and is pointedly keeping his eyes off Lance, his gaze darting around the room as his fingers continue to tap at the table.

Lance smirks despite the heat he can feel growing in his face. "Aww, babe. You wanna go on dates to the ocean with me?" 

The pout on Keith's face is made at least fifty times more cute by the chubby cheeks.

Lance smiles and turns back around to toss some berries into the blender. "... Sure."

"... Huh?" Lance can feel Keith's gaze on his back.

"Let's go on an ocean date. And a bunch of other dates too."

Lance jumps at the feeling of arms around his waist, having not even heard Keith get up. He leans back into the embrace.

"I'm still not kissing your gross ass mouth until it gets better."

"Shut up, Lance."

**Author's Note:**

> I have like three Klance fics on the backburner right now, so what do I do? WRITE ANOTHER ONE.
> 
> Getting your wisdom teeth removed is a trip, y'all.
> 
> Also this was sorta inspired by that one video where the dude wakes up in the hospital and he doesn't recognize his wife.


End file.
